The present invention relates generally to the field of online messaging, and more specifically to automatically identifying and executing appropriate responses to messages.
Mail clients and online social networks are universal mechanisms for connecting people and information in logical and organized ways that enable sharing and processing of information between the users. Common mechanisms for sharing and processing information are inboxes, walls, activity streams, timelines, and profiles. These mechanisms enable a user to rapidly share information with others, as well as gather information from other users within a network.